


Drink It Down

by leonheart2012



Series: Peter's Weight Kink [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cute romance, Drunkenness, Edging (Kinda), Feelings, First Kiss, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Peter's super-duper into Ned's weight, Porn With Plot, Probably ooc, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, lying, safe sex, sex in the second chapter, sexual anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: It's Peter's seventeenth birthday, and he just wants to get drunk with his best friend. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned...but is it really so bad?





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be pure porn, but I changed my mind, so I hope you're ready for some really sweet gentle sex in the next chapter.

The bottle in my hand had become slippery. I didn’t know why, but holding it seemed impossible. It slowly slid through my fingers and, too drunk to really do anything about it, I let it.

Ned caught it before it fell. “Be careful, dude, this stuff is expensive.”

Ned had created a fake ID that I used to buy us booze that we were definitely too young for. But fuck it. It had been my seventeenth birthday, and I wasn’t going to have a sober birthday. I was Spider-Man, after all.

My head was fuzzy, not capable of coherent thought. Man, I was horny, though. My fingers twitched, aching to be curled around my rock-hard cock. I was having a hard time remembering why I shouldn’t just whip my dick out.

Something about...Ned. Yeah, Ned was here, and guys...straight guys didn’t...shouldn’t...weren’t supposed to…

“What are you doing?” Ned’s voice broke through my thoughts. I realised that I’d grabbed a fistful of my dick anyway.

I shrugged. “Horny.” I said by way of explanation, not stopping in my movements.

“In the middle of the living room?” Ned asked, a brow arching. “What if my mom comes home?”

I snorted. “Who cares? We’d be in more trouble for drinking than for masturbating, don’t you think?”

Ned didn’t seem to hear me. His eyes were fixed on my hand as it stroked over my erection. I smirked at him. “Want to touch it?”

He blinked, scooting back on the couch. “What? No!”

My smirk grew to a grin. “Are you sure?” Not taking my eyes off him, I sped up my movements, the disturbance causing my head to swirl dangerously. My head fell back against the couch, but I still didn’t stop, and he didn’t stop looking.

I took the time to look at Ned – really look at him. We’d been best friends since second grade. He’d always been on the chubby side, but that had never bothered me. His face had been almost angelic when he was younger, which worked for him, because he and I had gotten into more mischief than either of us could handle. But his sweet face had gotten us out of all kinds of trouble. Of course, me being cute had helped, too.

Now, he was a young man. Handsome, if wide faces and flat noses were your thing, with broad shoulders and ample body weight. I found myself thinking about...more. _Doing_ more, _being_ more, with him, and the idea...didn’t repulse me. Ned swallowed, and he crawled closer, still mesmerised by my hand’s movements.

When he was close enough, he reached out and touched both my hand and my cock, before jerking back again. “It’s...so soft...”

“And yours isn’t?”

He looked up at me. “Do you...want to feel it?”

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance as my heart started to pound. “Sure.” I watched in awe as his hands fumbled with his belt, then his fly. He took a deep breath before pushing his trousers open, and I saw the outline of his own erection through his underwear.

Unable to wait, I reached over and palmed him through his boxer-briefs, and he let out a shuddering sigh. His cock was warm and, yes, soft.

“Peter...” Ned’s voice was shaky, as though he couldn’t quite believe he was there. I couldn’t believe it myself.

“Yeah?”

“What...what are we doing?”

I shrugged, my eyes darting up to meet his, then flicking down to his lips when I caught movement. His tongue wet his bottom lip, leaving it shiny and reflective. I suddenly wanted to taste them.

Heart in my mouth, I slowly leaned forward, pushing myself up with my free hand, closer and closer to his lips. He met me halfway.

I was completely stunned by how soft they were. The swell of his cheek brushed against my nose as I tilted my head, trying to get a different angle. My hands left his cock, coming up to cup his face.

Ned broke away quickly, climbing over me clumsily before reattaching our lips, his hands finding their way under my shirt in seconds, rubbing at my stomach, then higher, over my chest, brushing against my now-sensitive nipples. His fingers pinched at one, forcing a low whine out of my throat. He pulled away and looked down at me, surprised.

Panting, it took my alcohol and lust filled brain a few seconds to comprehend why he was looking at me like that. When it finally hit me, I chuckled. “It feels good, Ned.” His hands had fled from my flesh, so I pulled them back. “Do it again.”

My best friend of nearly ten years complied, fumbling fingers finding my nipples again and pinching them softly.

I moaned, my left hand coming up behind his neck and pulling him into another kiss. My body was on fire, singing from his touches. I still couldn’t quite get over the fact that this was _Ned_ , my best friend, my partner in crime, my...my...boyfriend?

My heart gave a squeeze of excitement and happiness. I realised that I’d been waiting for this. I’d been waiting to get that last push, so I could fall hopelessly in love with Ned Leeds.

My mind wandered with Ned’s hands, remembering every step I’d taken towards the edge of that cliff.

 

“ _Hi!” My voice was shrill. High-pitched like all young kids’ were. “My name’s Peter!”_

_The boy next to me was a little on the chubby side, but he had wide, curious eyes and a friendly smile, so I instantly liked him. “I’m Ned.” We’d been friends ever since._

 

Ned’s hands found their way back to my cock, his lips attached to my neck, leaving hickeys that would probably last more than a few hours. My own hands had found their way into his hair, making fists as I panted in pleasure.

 

_I struggled with the rope, trying to lift the tyre higher into the air. Mom had helped me by tying it about a foot off the ground, but I wanted to see more, go higher._

“ _Can I help?” Ned’s voice asked from behind me, and then his arms were around my middle, lifting me off the ground and pulling me back as I hauled on the rope, lifting the tyre higher and higher. “There!” He said, straining. “Tie it off, and I’ll give you a boost up!”_

_I could see the whole world from that swing. Well, until I fell off and skinned my knees and elbows._

 

The feeling of Ned’s lips surrounding the head of my cock was almost more than I could handle. I wanted to last, but it felt so good, I was worried I wouldn’t be able to. It seemed that Ned had somehow mastered the art of giving blowjobs in mere seconds. My hands found his hair again, carding through his silky locks.

 

“ _Are you okay?” I asked, and Ned lifted his head, his cheeks wet with fresh tears._

“ _Mom...mom and dad...they’re...” He started sobbing again. “It’s my fault. I know it is. They...they say it’s not, but...but...”_

_It was hard to understand him through his tears, but I hugged him anyway, the tears soaking my shirt, his shoulders shaking. After what felt like hours, he fell asleep against me, and I untangled myself from him, lying him down gently and leaving the room._

_We’d been ten._

 

I pulled Ned off of me and urged him to reverse our positions, my hands and lips promising to return the favour. I’d managed to hold on for this long, but his warm mouth was simply getting to be too much.

“Wait.” He said, just before I wrapped my mouth around him. “Get your ass up here. Wanna eat you out.”

Surprised, but all too happy to oblige, I did as he asked, and breathed a sigh as his mouth made contact with my ass. A thought hit me.

“Ned, hang on...I think I’m supposed to...to clean up somehow.”

In his blissed-out state, it took his a few moments before he understood. Finally, he patted my ass. “Right, yeah.”

I made my way to the bathroom, not needing to ask where it was, and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was swaying. I had no idea what to do. Some part of my brain helpfully reminded me that the internet was definitely my friend and, after a little fumbling, I got my phone out and typed in what I thought was the relevant question.

_Warm, soapy water_. Right. I looked at the basin. _Warm, soapy water._ I turned on the hot tap and squirted a bit of hand soap into the bottom and waited for it to fill up. After it had finished, I dipped my hands in, then stopped. _What now?_

I looked back at my phone. _Warm, soapy water_. There wasn’t really much else there. I looked back to my hands, cupped around a handful of warm, soapy water. Well, it was more like _hot_ , soapy water. Did that matter? What was I doing?

Exhaling, I dropped the handful of water and typed in another question. The answers weren’t really all that helpful. A gentle knock came at the door. “Peter? Are you okay?”

I let him in. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“That’s okay.” He closed the door behind us. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“Yeah.” I showed him the results I’d found on my phone.

“This all seems like good advice.” He said slowly. “Have you ever...you know, touched yourself there before?”

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over me. “No. Do you think I should? I mean, I just kinda thought...” I shrugged. “I don’t know.” I looked out the window, but I couldn’t see anything. “What did you do with the bottle?”

“Put it under my bed.” He stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder. “Do you think we should maybe...wait? I mean, I want it to be good for you, and I’m not exactly small...”

I hesitated, but eventually nodded. “I suppose we should take our time.” I looked up at him through my eyelashes. “I just hope...you won’t regret this, right?”

“No.” He was quick to answer. “God, no.” His lips found mine, and we kissed for a long time. He had just lifted me up onto the counter of the bathroom when we heard the door opening. We both froze.

“Ned?” His mother called. “Ned are you still awake?”

I knew he would usually sleep through something like that, but if we pretended to be asleep, we’d have to make it to his bedroom, but that was on the other side of the house. There was no way she wouldn’t see us.

“Yeah, I’m still awake. I’m just helping Peter. He was feeling kinda sick.”

Ned’s mom laughed. “Too much cake?” We heard her move, then a strangled cry of shock. “Ned, why are your clothes here?”

“Fuck.” Ned whispered. “Uh...we were playing...strip poker!”

I struggled to hold back my laughter. Ned glared at me, but there was no heat behind it.

“Strip poker?” There was a brief silence. “Ned, I want you to come to the living room, with Peter. Now.”

We both swore. This was bad. Ned would be able to play off being drunk; he wasn’t in drama class for no reason. But there was no way I would be able to hide my drunkenness from her. If she hadn’t known me so well…

There was also the problem of our clothes. Although, the strip poker thing was a pretty good explanation. But that wouldn’t explain why we were drunk.

Slowly, we let ourselves out of the bathroom. She was there, standing in the living room...looking towards Ned’s bedroom. Upon the door closing, she turned to look at us, and her eyes widened. I tried to pretend to be sleepy, even though leaning against Ned now made my nerves feel like they were attached to a live wire. Ned’s arm curled around my back and helped hold me upright, giving further plausibility to the lie he was about to tell.

“Do you have something you boys want to tell me?” She asked, but it wasn’t stern, like I’d expected; it was gentle, probing.

I could feel Ned stiffen beside me. “Uh...like...what?”

“Like why you decided it would be a good idea to play strip poker in the middle of the living room?”

“Where else...would we have played it?”

“In your room, maybe?” She sighed and handed us our clothes. “Listen, what you two do...” She closed her eyes, searching for the words. “I love you two, okay? Just be safe, and...clean up after yourselves.”

I finally understood what she meant, and it brought a warm glow to my heart. “Thanks, Mrs. Leeds.” I tucked my face into Ned’s neck and kissed him, hoping he would get the message. “We will.”

Recognising that we probably weren’t going to be questioned further if we told her we were dating, Ned did just that and, with a cheery ‘good night’ took me to his room.

“Asleep by eleven, boys!”

“Phew! That was close.” Ned said, collapsing back onto his bed. I couldn’t stop myself from looking him over. How was it possible for someone to be so attractive? “Peter?” I hadn’t realised myself getting on top of him, but there was no way I was moving.

I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, kissing him again and again. He flipped us over at one point, but I was beyond caring how he was kissing me, just so long as he was. His soft, thick lips caressed mine, and I was in heaven.

Eventually, my eyelids got heavier, and it got harder to pay attention to what Ned was doing. I fell asleep with his lips painting patterns on my naked back.

_Best birthday ever._


	2. First Time

I woke with a pounding headache, but when I rolled over and saw Ned there, I was too happy to care. Then, a wave of nausea hit me, and not just from the alcohol. What if he’d been lying last night when he said he wouldn’t regret it? What if it was all over between us? What if he didn’t want to hang out any more after this?

My stomach heaved, and I raced to the bathroom, throwing up all the alcohol I’d consumed from the previous night. Ned wandered in to check on me.

He knelt down beside me and rubbed my back in big, comforting circles, and I felt myself relax again. “Hey,” he said, keeping his voice mercifully low. “You okay?”

I nodded wordlessly, then snuggled into him, his ample body providing a nice, squishy surface to lean on. He smiled at me and kissed my temple. I breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. Last night hadn’t been a dream, and he really didn’t regret it.

“So...” I started, my mouth too dry and sour. “How long should we wait before...you know?”

He chuckled, the action jostling me. “Maybe we should get used to the whole ‘boyfriends’ thing?” He suggested, helping me up off the bathroom floor. “Let’s try three weeks.”

“Okay.” I replied, even though I knew I would be way too excited to wait that long.

 

As soon as I got home, I ordered an anal starter kit and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Three days later, May picked up a brown package from the post office.

“Peter! It’s for you.” She said, and I had to restrain myself from tearing it from her hands.

“Is...this is for a school project, and I’m working on it with Ned. Would it be alright if I asked him over?”

May looked sceptical, but nodded. “Sure thing, sweetie. Just remember not to work too late, alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” I walked calmly to my room before punching in Ned’s number. It rang out a few times before he picked it up. “Don’t be mad, but I got an anal kit, and I’m really excited to try it out, but I want you to be here. Can you come over?” It all came out in a rush, so I had to repeat it, but when the message finally came through, he was sounding pretty excited himself.

“Okay. Don’t touch it until I get there, okay?”

“Yeah.” With that, he hung up the phone, and I waited impatiently by the front door so I wouldn’t be tempted. But I was tempted anyway. I wanted to rip it open, grab the douche, fill it with _warm, soapy water_ , clean myself out and work myself open. But Ned…

His knock on the door couldn’t have come too soon. I ushered him in and shoved him into my room quickly, hoping May wouldn’t see him. I could barely contain my excitement.

My hands shook as I opened the package. Inside were six different pieces; the douche, a bottle of lube, some toy cleaner, an anal plug, some anal beads and an anal vibrator.

“Okay, well, I’ll go get myself cleaned up.” I said, my voice high and breathy. Before I could move, though, Ned’s arms came around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I got lost in his soft, warm lips for a long time, my hands roaming over his back, shoulders and chest. I would never tire of it.

Finally, with great reluctance, I pulled away from him. We were both breathing heavily. I left him on my bed, grabbing the douche and making my way to the bathroom.

 

“Okay,” I said, coming back into my bedroom. Ned was hovering his fingers over the pieces of the set with a curious look on his face. His head jerked up at the sound of my voice. “I’m ready.” I finished, closing the door.

He scooted over so I would have somewhere to sit. Despite my earlier excitement, my stomach was now flooded with butterflies. My eyes met Ned’s, and I could see he was just as nervous.

“Okay, deep breaths...” I said, trying to calm myself down. “Deep breaths.”

“What should we do?”

My eyes roamed over the set. The articles I’d read over the last few days had told me to start with just the tips of your fingers, then move on to something bigger; to take it slow, learn your limits. I looked up at Ned. My hands itched to be on him, my mouth tingling from the memory of his lips on mine. There was nothing I would rather be doing than kissing Ned.

So I did.

I leaned forward and kissed him, my hands on his shoulders, sort of hoping he would support me, but also hoping he would lie back on the bed. Ned took the latter option and pulled me on top of him, his strong arms embracing me, enveloping my thin waist. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Ned’s massive paws stroked up and down my back, stopping occasionally in the dip of my spine, grinding out hips together unconsciously, before flitting away again. At some point, I lost my shirt, throwing it to meet the mess of other discarded washing on my floor. I winced internally; even though Ned had seen my room like this before, it felt different somehow.

It didn’t take long before Ned’s hands migrated to below my belt, palming the swell of my ass cheeks and massaging them lightly. We broke apart in fits and bursts, gasping for air before going right back to it.

After what felt like an age, we parted for more than a few seconds, chests heaving to take in breath. With shaky hands, I opened up the lubricant and pressed a dot onto the end of my finger. Ned’s eyes followed my movements, opened wide.

Taking a deep breath, I ghosted my finger over my hole, which I tried my hardest to relax. I realised that I had nowhere near enough lubricant on my finger, so I grabbed the bottle again and squeezed out more, piling it where I needed it most.

With my pinkie finger, I probed gently. It wasn’t as painful as I’d expected. In fact, it kind of felt...nice. Emboldened, I wriggled my ring finger in alongside it. That wasn’t the best idea in the world. Even though the passage opened up a lot after the sphincter, the ring of muscles itself was tight, and the stretch made me tear up. Ned was immediately by my side, stroking down my spine soothingly.

“Peter? Are you okay?”

I nodded wordlessly, focusing on breathing in stead of the fingers in my ass. Gradually, my muscles relaxed and made way. Exhaling, I started to move my fingers again, and it came back to feeling good. Ned relaxed beside me, his eyes fixed on the place where I was disappearing into myself.

I flicked my eyes down and smiled when I saw just how hard he was. Lowering myself, I freed up my other hand and reached out to touch Ned’s bulge.

He gasped and looked down in surprise. “Peter?”

“Come around here. I wanna suck you.”

Ned was quick to comply, his fingers fumbling with his belt in his haste to get them off. It wasn’t long before his cock was in my mouth. It was even better than I’d thought it would be. The flesh was warm and firm against my lips, In fact, it was so good, I almost forgot to keep moving my fingers.

I was sure Ned’s eyes remained on me the whole time; his cock twitched every time I thrust in, as if begging to replace them. I wanted it, too. But I could tell from his size that it would be too much, so I just kept thrusting with my fingers, trying to pay both that and Ned equal attention.

Finally, after I felt comfortable enough, I added my middle finger. It was even more of a stretch than my ring finger, but I was at least partially ready for it, so I just moaned into Ned’s flesh and kept going.

Not much longer, Ned’s hand was pushing urgently at my shoulder. “Pe...Peter, if you...I’m cl-close.” He was panting and, flicking my eyes up, I could see that he’d been holding on much longer than I’d thought. He’d probably been close from the second my lips had wrapped around him.

I pulled off and used my free hand to rub small circles to the inside of his thigh. “It’s okay. You can cum if you want. I won’t hold it against you.” Even as the words left my mouth, I knew I would be disappointed if he took me up on the offer; I wanted us to cum together, maybe even with him inside me, so I was relieved when he shook his head.

“I want...I want to stay awake to watch.” He said, his face taking on a pink glow. “I fall asleep too quickly if I cum.”

I felt a rush of affection, and ran my hand back over his thigh. It, like all his skin, was soft. I watched, mesmerised, as my hand sunk into it, leaving an imprint of its outline on him. He sighed, tilting his head back and running his fingers through my hair. I whined and pushed up into the touch. It was intoxicating; I’d never felt this good before.

Pleasure rushed through me. “Ned – nnn…I’m…”

Ned’s hands pulled gently at my wrist, and I let him pull my fingers out of my ass. I was still close, but it was less insistent. With slow, coaxing movements, Ned turned me over and situated himself to sit between my legs, spreading them apart. Before I knew what was happening, his breath was hot against my skin, his tongue swiping strong, wet lines up my shaft, slowly moving lower until he was eating me out.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop the moans from escaping. God, it felt so good…

Ned’s hands clasped my hips, keeping them in place, and I realised I’d been mindlessly thrusting, looking for friction. My erection was straining, leaking, precum dribbling down my heated flesh. "Ned...”

His head popped up, and he grinned at me. “Would it be alright if I...” His fingers finished the request, probing at my entrance.

I hesitated, and he started to pull away, but I stopped him. “Yeah, Ned. It’s fine. Just go slow, right?”

“Yeah.” His lips were then pressed back against my skin – but not over my hole. They kissed my thighs as he slicked up his own fingers, then got lower as he gently pressed one inside.

My back arched up off the bed. _Why did I wait for this?_ I asked myself, genuinely upset I hadn’t experienced this before. Ned’s fingers were both a blessing and a curse; while they could get deeper, were thicker, and could spread me wider than mine ever could, I couldn’t control them, so when he kept just missing my prostate, all I could do was whine and squirm in protest.

The quick glances I got of his face told me he knew exactly what he was doing, and I had just enough time to begin wondering whether he’d spent just as much time as me researching about gay sex before he started stroking at it purposefully.

 _Yep, definitely been doing research_.

I was fit to explode, but I wanted...well, there were a lot of things I wanted. _One thing at a time,_ I told myself.

So, gripping Ned’s shoulder, I got him to stop. “Please...” I whispered. “There are condoms in my top drawer, Ned. Please. I know you said-”

I needn’t have pleaded; he was already reaching over, his hands disappearing into my drawer and pulling out the condoms I’d bought the day before. It had been a guess at his size, but as he ripped it open, I worried that he might be too big for it.

He rolled it over himself with seemingly no issues, which was a great relief, but I then realised what that meant. The reality of the situation hit me like a train, along with a healthy dose of anxiety. It must have shown on my face, because suddenly, Ned’s lips were against mine, his hands pressing comfortably against my flanks, holding me in place while he ground gently forward, our cocks sliding against each other.

I mewled into his mouth, the sensations gradually dissolving my nerves. After what felt like an age, he pulled back, looking down at me with soft, concerned eyes. My body called out for him, begging for him to be _in me already_ , but my insides still held onto that tingle of fear.

“What do you want to do?” He whispered into the space between us. “It’s alright if you want to stop now. We don’t have to take the next step until you’re ready, Peter.” He leaned down and pressed open-mouthed kisses to my collar bone. “I’m happy with just being with you like this.” He sighed softly, his hips still gyrating slightly. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted since...I can’t even remember when.”

My hands came up to caress his sides, the rolls of his fat becoming more pronounced with some movements and fading away with others. He was honestly one of the most attractive people I’d ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, and it was filling me with a mix of pride and joy to know that he was _here_ with _me_. The knowledge that he wanted to be there made me want to sing.

“Do it. I’m ready.”

His lips met mine yet again, and the tip of his cock prodded bluntly against me. The fear rose again, and instead of comforting, his weight became over-bearing.

“Ned, Ned,” I pushed at his shoulder, and he stilled instantly.

“I’m sorry, what-”

“Just let me...let me...”

He moved, letting me up, and I pushed him so he was the one lying on his back. I straddled his waist, my skinny knees a stark contrast against his round belly and massive hips. My erection had flagged slightly since starting, and I saw his had, too.

Using my hands to steady myself, I leaned over him and started kissing him again, reaching back and stroking him back to full hardness. When his member was hot and heavy in my hand, I broke away from him and lifted myself over it. It pointed straight at my hole like an arrow.

“Peter, don’t you think...I mean, more lube would probably-”

“Oh! Yeah.” I held out my hand and accepted the pumps of viscous liquid before smoothing it over him. “Okay.”

Legs shaking only slightly, I lowered myself slowly. The tip of his cock made contact again, and I gasped, but didn’t stop. As it breached me, I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else. It would be okay. Plenty of people did this and enjoyed it, so why couldn’t I? And I wanted to – God, I wanted to enjoy this. Not just for my sake, but for Ned’s. I thought of his smile, of his lips against mine, the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I wanted this. I wanted to be with him, to be intimate with him, to be his...his boyfriend.

I was almost past the head. It would just take a little more, but we were at the widest point, and I wasn’t stretched _quite_ enough. I panted out a frustrated breath. Why did this have to be so hard? Sweat was already dripping down my forehead, forming on my chest, and we hadn’t even _done_ anything yet.

With a little more force than was probably necessary, I shoved myself down in one quick movement. Ned’s cock sunk in – the desired result – but it hurt. I cried out; a single, sharp sound, and Ned’s hands came up to hold whatever part of me he could.

There was a knock at my door. “Peter?” May’s voice called. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just st-stubbed my toe.” I managed, barely. We both held our breaths until we heard her footsteps retreat.

“ _Are_ you okay?” Ned asked me softly, his hands still holding me, stroking my skin.

“Yeah, just took it a little too fast.” I reassured him. Now that he was fully inside me, I started to move around, hoping to open myself up even more. I would have ripped myself apart if it meant I could feel Ned inside me.

After just a few minutes of movement, it was becoming one of the best feelings I’d ever experienced. Ned’s cock seemed to be just the right size; not too big, not too small, and definitely long enough. Since I was on top, I was able to angle myself to hit my prostate dead-on, which sent shivers and thrills up my spine, leaving me breathless.

It seemed Ned was in a similar predicament; his eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hanging slightly open, his tongue rolling around inside. His small exhales would have made for an excellent symphony. I could have listened to him all day.

As the time wore on, my legs started to burn with the effort of keeping me upright, but I was determined to keep going. I could handle a little bit of muscle fatigue. I tried changing angles, changing pace, leaning on Ned, but none of it was taking away the persistent ache that was setting in. “Ned, I...I’m getting tired.” I admitted finally.

With a nod, he helped me off of him. “Do you want to keep going?”

“God, yes. Just...like we did the first time. With you on top.” I wriggled into position, waiting impatiently for him to follow.

He blinked down at me from between my legs. “Are you sure? I don’t want-”

“Ned. Please.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”

Ned’s face flushed again, taking on that pink glow. I was quickly falling in love with his face, but also in love with _him_. His mouth moved against my neck, his nose jammed into the junction between my ear and throat, nibbling and licking and smelling and...and…

“Oh,” I gasped as he pressed back into me, another layer of lubricant smeared over his member, which I was very grateful for. We got past the wide tip easily this time, and the pleasure started immediately, building in my stomach and at the base of my spine.

His arm snaked under my shoulders, lifting me up and holding me to him, and I took the opportunity to nibble on his ear and kiss at his neck. It was absolutely criminal for anything to feel this good.

My hands gripped at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. “Ned...God, yes...just...a...little...oh!” My breath hitched when he brushed the bundle of nerves inside me, and I felt my passage clench. His breath was hot against my skin where he panted and moaned softly.

The sound of skin slapping was mercifully quiet as we kept our movements as slow as possible while still working towards an orgasm. The pace was just this side of enough, and it was driving me insane. I forced myself not to ask for more. If May heard...I shuddered to think about it.

Ned’s breathing was becoming more and more uneven. I could tell he was close. I was, too. So far, we’d managed to keep quiet, but we were both becoming desperate. It had been almost two hours, and we had been close for close to ten, now.

“Ned...”

“I know. I know. Me too.”

I whined, throwing caution to the wind. “Faster.”

Ned was too far gone to disagree. His hips slammed into mine, punching the breath out of me. It was so _good_.

_Just a little more...just a little more, just a little more, justalittlemore, justalittle, justa, just...just…_

“Ned!” Ned’s hand clapped over my mouth on the back end of my exclamation, so it came out as more “Ne-mmf.” His hips stuttered, and I could see from the expression on his face that he had cum with me.

Coming down from the high was almost as good as getting there; Ned pulled out softly and slowly, watching my face closely for any signs of discomfort, before pulling the condom off and throwing it away. Then, he collapsed next to me and pulled me against him, nuzzling my neck softly and kissing me lazily.

My own eyelids were drooping, and it wasn’t long before I was asleep.

 

“Peter, can I talk to you for a moment?” May called from the living room.

I winced as I stepped into the hall; it had been almost a whole day since my first time with Ned, but I was still a little sore from the stretch. I knew whatever this conversation was wasn’t going to be a good one, just from her tone.

“Yes?” I asked, peeking my head around the corner.

“Sit down.” She said sternly, gesturing to the couch. Gingerly, trying not to give myself away, I made my way over to the couch and sank down onto the cushions. “I found a condom in your trash can, Peter.” My heart sank. “I know it’s Ned,” she continued, ignoring my look of surprise, “so I’m perfectly happy that you’re together and all that, and I’m really glad you’re being safe, but I wanted to give you the talk anyway, because-”

I groaned and rolled my eyes, trying to slink away from her before I died of embarrassment, but she gripped my shoulders and pushed me back onto the couch.

“No, you’re not getting away that easily, mister. This is important.”

So, I sat through the lecture she’d prepared for me, at least making an effort to pay attention. Afterwards, we hugged and made a batch of cookies while she gushed about how perfect we were for each other.

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

My eyes flicked over the different icons. One was a little camera. I pointed at it. “What’s that do?”

Tony looked up and followed the line of my finger. “It’s...well, if I need to, I can tap your visual feed, see what you’re seeing. If I think you might be in trouble in battle or something.”

I tried hard to keep the worry out of my voice and the heat from my face, but suspected that I failed miserably. “You’ve never used it, though, right?”

The billionaire shrugged. “Once or twice to test it.” His eyes turned to me with a devious glint. “Why? Is there something you don’t want me seeing, Peter?”

Now my face was definitely heated and red, my heart pounding. “Wh-what?”

“Should I take a look through the data banks, Peter?” His mouth quirked up at the corner. “Have you been doing naughty things?”

That tone instantly made me think of every little thing Ned and I had done together, as well as all the times I’d masturbated before and since we'd started dating. Of course, now I had the anal kit, I was putting it to good use, using it almost every second day. If Tony so much as rewound twenty-four hours of visual, he was bound to see _something_.

Tony’s hand descended on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, Peter. I’ll only ever look if I’m really worried about you. But if you _do_ have something you want to talk to me about, just call or...you know. I want to be here for you, since...well...” He cleared his throat awkwardly, and my heart swelled as I realised what he was trying to do.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

He gave a non-committal grunt before turning back to his work, but I had gotten the message loud and clear; he wanted me to know that he trusted me, and wanted to have my trust in return. It felt good to know he had my back, but it felt even better to know that he wouldn’t watch me having sex with Ned.

With a smile, I turned back to my own work, wondering when my life had gotten so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, because I definitely enjoyed writing it. All kudos and comments are appreciated. Hope you all have a wonderful day :)


End file.
